we belong together REPOSTED
by purepriestess345
Summary: inuyasha thought it was a boring day until a surprise singer come for a concert
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the songs that I use but I do own nurashi

Nurashi: damn strait!

Ok now on wit the story.

_**

* * *

Chapter One**_

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_Dreaming_

"_Uh another boring day" _inuyasha thought bored. He was 18 about 6ft.5 with silver hair, golden eyes and dog ears on top of his head.

"Good morning students today we will have a special guest in the gym… right now so if you would come down in an orderly fashion thank you" inuyasha sighed and turned to his best friend miroku.

"Hey miro I bet ya 20 bucks it's another public speaker."

"You're on" miroku agreed. Miroku was 16 short black hair with a small pony tail. As they made their way to the gym every one was talking saying stuff like.

"So who do you think it is?" And "gee I hope the person is young" inuyasha just kept on walking. When they got to the gym they saw the gym all done up with speakers and the stage was extended a lot. They stood there for about five minutes until all the lights went out except for the ones on the stage. Then suddenly music started.

"_hey I know this tune"_ inuyasha thought as a girl started singing.

_Verse 1  
Count backwards, 5 4 3 2 1, before you get too heated and turned on,_

_(This guy),  
You should have learned your lessons all them times before, you've_

_been bruised you've been broken,  
Then there's my mind sayin think before you go, through that door_

_it could lead you nowhere, (This guy)  
Has got you all romantic, crazy in your head, do you_

_think id listen, _

_no I don't care,  
Cause I can't focus I can't stop,  
You got me spinning round,  
round, round, round (Like a record),  
I can't focus it's too hot (Inside),  
You'll never get to Heaven if you're scared of _

_getting high,_

_  
_A figure walked on stage and the lights showed that it was the famous Kagome Higurashi!

_  
Chorus:  
Boy, boy, Let  
me keep freakin around,  
I wanna get down,  
I'm a red blooded woman, what's  
the point in hanging round,  
Don't wanna keep turning it down, When this_

_girl wants to rock with you.(x2) _

Verse 2  
My conscience saying, get down off this dream,

_it's too dangerous and deadly, _

_(This guy)  
Has got you talking round in circles_

_can't you  
see, all for the sake of sexy_

_(You're loving it),  
Then there's my sense  
saying stop before you fall, I don't wanna_

_pick you_

_up again, (This guy)  
Has got you all romantic, crazier each day,_

_Do you_

_think I'd listen, There's no way.  
Cause I can't focus I can't stop,  
You got me spinning round,  
round, round, round (Like a record),  
I can't focus it's too hot (Inside),  
You'll never get to Heaven if you're_

_scared of_

_getting high, _

Chorus x2

Let me keep freakin around,  
Red blooded woman,  
Its too hot inside,  
You'll never get to Heaven if your scared of

_gettin high!  
la la la la la la la la (freakin around),  
la la la la la la la la (freakin around),  
la la la la la la la la (freakin around),  
la la la la la la la la (freakin around) _

Chorus x2

the crowd went wild when she finished.

"hey I'm glad to be here at shikon high school!" kagome screamed tough the crowd.

"ok I'm gonna chose who is gonna dance on stage wit me but it's gonna be a guy and a girl ok? So how bout….

* * *

Ok

So I'm gonna leave it there review! Plez

Nurashi: yes plez do she's desperate


	2. Chapter 2

Nurashi: oh… hi! Pure will be here in a min-

Pure: OK I'm back this chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewers! Wooden Door and Kikiblackangel11

Disclaimer: I do not own inu & co. but although it would be an awesome idea it's just fantasy and this is reality. SORRY PEOPLE! Hehe also I do not own the songs

Chapter2:

Kagome looked through the audience and noticed a guy standing there looking at her with his golden eyes. 'Hmm looks like fluffy' she thought and she spoke.

"Ok how about the man in the back with the silver hair and OMG sango! Come on up!" sango screamed as her friend recognized her. When sango and inuyasha got up on stage a loud scream was heard from the audience and it wasn't sango.

"How dare you pick my man and that that whore! I'm supposed to be up there with him"

a girl about 5ft. 7 came stomping up on stage she had long black hair down to her butt and icy cold eyes which sent shivers up kagome's spine right away.

"And your name is?" kagome asked.

"My name is kikyou" the girl answered.

"Well sorry but these are the people I picked. Please go back to the audience" kagome said politely. Kikyou stomped off muttering something about stupid pop stars trying to take their boyfriends.

"Ok…. that was unexpected now how bout another song!" kagome yelled as the crowd of students went wild again.

"Ok first things first though-she turned to inuyasha- what's your name?"

"My name is inuyasha Takashi"

"Ok inuyasha what song should I sing next"

" breathe"

"ok" kagome said as the music started.

"_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe

_,  
_she turned to inuyasha and sango.

_  
In May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars

_on a_

_cable ,And life's like an hourglass, glued to the_

_table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
_

she hugged sango and went up to inuyasha looking him strait in the eyes.

_  
There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around._

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
whoa breathe, just breathe,  
oh breathe, just breathe.

"Ok that.. Brought back memories. I don't know if you know her but she has been my friend all my life and was left here when I got famous... Ahh I remember it like yesterday. Walking through the halls and stopping at my locker.. oh I just remembered I'm at a concert not at a 25 year reunion! Ok I'm gonna sing a song from my high school days and it was my very first song. Do you know what it is?"

the crowd screamed even louder that the first time. The music started up and she began singing.

_There's people talking  
They talk about me  
They know my name  
They think they know everything  
But they don't know anything  
About me_

Give me a dance floor  
Give me a dj  
Play me a record  
Forget what they say  
Cause I need to go  
Need to getaway tonight

I put my makeup on a saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight  
she laughed as people started coming up on the stage and began dancing. _  
The cities restless  
It's all around me  
People in motion  
Sick of all the same routines  
And they need to go  
They need to get away  
Tonight_

I put my makeup on a saturday night  
I try and make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight

People all around you  
Everywhere that you go  
People all around you  
They don't really know you  
Everybody watching like it's some kind of show  
Everybody's watching  
They don't really know you now  
(They don't really know you)  
(They don't really know you)  
And forever  
she jumped when some one came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist._  
Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere I go_

Wake Up Wake Up  
On a saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere  
I go  
Tonight   
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight 

"well that was a fun song. Sango.. how bout we sing our song ne?"

kagome said as she passed sango a microphone.

"ok kagome." Sango said excited as the music started…..

well my hands hurt from typing so I'm gonna leave it right there.

Review!

The songs I'm gonna be using in the next chapter are gonna be

**No one by ally and A.J**

**Outta my head by kylie minouge **

If you review I will be very happy happy HAPPY

Nurashi: _some one help me please!_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own inuyasha but I wish I do XD

Nurashi: yup thanx to her reviews she said she will continue and she will put in a little twist that has to do with Naraku muwhahahahahaha

Me: ok… lets get on with the story now shall we? And my computer is messed so when some one talks it'll take a long gap.

Chapter 3:

Last time_: "well that was a fun song. Sango.. how bout we sing our song ne?"_

_kagome said as she passed sango a microphone._

"_ok kagome." Sango said excited as the music started….._

this time:

every one that was on the stage got off except inuyasha kagome and sango when the music started going.

_Kagome:_

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?_

Chorus(both)  
And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..  
(sango)  
You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feel like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?

Chorus  
And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..  
(both)  
Your life lays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what's it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and turn those curtains

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

When you're moving through the crowd...

The crowd went silent for a second at hearing a new volume in kagome's voice but more amazed the sango could sing then erupted in cheers.

" wow that was powerful. Now lets get to faster songs. I'll need inuyasha for this" kagome said when the music started.

_La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la_

I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about

La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
she started dancing up against inuyasha while singing. She smiled when he did the same.  
I just can't get you out of my head   
Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about

Every night, every day  
Just to be there in your arms  
Won't you stay  
Won't you then stay forever  
And ever and ever and ever 

La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la

I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
she pushed inuyasha away and stated dancing with one of her back up dancers. 

_There's a dark secret in me  
Don't leave me locked in your heart  
Set me free  
Feel the need in me  
Set me free  
Stay forever  
And ever and ever and ever_

La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la

I just can't get you out of my head  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
I just can't get you out of my head  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
I just can't get you out of my head  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
I just can't get you out of my head  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la

A few hours later school was over and the concert wore kagome out as she went to her car and drove home. She lived in this big house with her mom little brother souta and her grampa. She plopped down on her bed and was almost asleep when she heard the door open quietly she smiled thinking it was souta but when the person kissed her cheek she opened her eyes wide but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"naraku what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"well I was thinking maybe we could have the wedding here instead of Kyoto" naraku smiled. She shivered when she saw him smile. He's been attracted to her ever since they met and when she found out her mother assigned her to marry naraku she freaked he always gave her the creeps.

"really?" kagome's face lit up with excitement as she got up and jumped on the bed. she jumped down and pecked naraku on the cheek before going down stairs for dinner.

Inuyasha plopped down on his bed and groaned when the phone rang.

"hello" inuyasha said like he just got out of bed.

"HOW COULD YOU LET KAGOME HIGHURASHI DANCE UP AGAISNT YOU AND I CANT" he heard the familiar screech of his girlfriend he knew she was mad so after school her went strait home with a second glance at kikyou.

"I was picked and I had to but I see you didn't mind since I saw you making out with kouga! Kikyou we're over" and with that said he hung up the phone and remembered something. '_oh yeah I forgot I still have her scarf' _inuyasha thought as he got up off the comfort of his nice bed and left in search of her house.

Kagome had just finished her dinner and was going to go out on the town when she thought of something _' oh yeah I forgot my scarf with that guy that looked like fluffy'_ she picked up the phone and dialed sango's number and waited for her to pick up

"moshi moshi sango speaking" she heard on the other end.

"hey sango you know that guy that was with you on the stage? Well he kinda has my scarf. You think you could get it back? Ok. Hey you wanna go to a club tonight? Ok be ready at 7. bye" kagome hung up the phone and took and shower got dressed and left for sango's house at 6:30.

Inuyasha finally found her house! But when he knocked on the door she wasn't home so he called miroku up and asked if the wanted to go clubbing. So here he was waiting for miroku to hurry up and go to a new club called "deep night" .

"Common miroku we don't have all goddamn night!" inuyasha yelled up the stairs. When he finally came down stairs inuyasha smacked him on the side of the head.

They made it in the club and split up because miroku went girl hunting. He couldn't see a thing with all the lights so he was walking around blindly trying to find the bar and he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry… kagome?" inuyasha said as she turned around.

Ha-ha sorry I left you with a cliffy so here' s the deal in the next chapter inu and kag go out on a secret date but inu has no idea why naraku finds out and starts to get abusive and… you guessed it moiré songs! At least two more. A song is written and sang in the end and I'll tell you in the next few chapters!

Nurashi: so what do ya think so far? She might not get to vacation because she's having writers block on it and she might write a new one but she doesn't have any ideas and the reason I'm saying all this is because pure is tired from typing.

Reviews:

Schwarz stein: sorry I don't have your talent but thanx for reviewing.

Yukouchi: I'm doing the best I can for this story cause so far this is the best storey I've written.

Kikiablackangel: well I'm updating.

Wooden door: lol I loved your review and sorry I left a cliffy hope you like this one!


	4. Chapter 4

Nurashi: hey did you hear about that song Natasha beningfield sings called unwritten? I hear it so cool. But oh well

Me: yeah I know all the words but enough about songs On with the story!

Nurashi: but what about the disclaimer?

Me: shhh they might forget... Oh well I don't own inuyasha and co. but I do own nurashi here. Oh and I don't own the title it belongs rightfully to Mariah Carey(oh and the songs) who is now called Mimi. In my story kagome IS a miko and inuyasha IS a hanyou. And it's Friday night

* * *

Chapter4:

"Oh I'm so sorry… kagome?" inuyasha said as she turned around.

"Yes can I help you?" (Inuyasha's wearing a mask like in 'Mimi's video we belong together that where I got the idea hee hee it's also the new moon and in the club instead of throwing a rose at her he gives her her scarf) kagome asked looking at the masked man. He had long black hair and through the mask the only thing she could see was his violet eyes.

"Um. I just wanted to give you your scarf." He said while tossing it to her. She caught it and gave him a weird look

"How'd... How'd you get my scarf?" kagome asked. Then it came to her

"Inu. Inuyasha?" she asked. She could tell that it was the night of the new moon hell she even knew he was a hanyou but he didn't have to know that.

"How'd... Ya guess?"

"Well you're the one with my scarf" kagome said with sarcasm. That's when he got the chance to get a look at what she was wearing. She was wearing a blood red dress that went down to mid thigh she had her hair up in a nice ponytail with two strands hanging down in front of her face she was wearing light pink eye shadow with eye liner and lip gloss.

"Well um... You wanna dance?" at that moment a slow song came on..

_Out of the blue she came to see me  
It's been a while since we've been apart  
truth be told my knees they were trembling  
I swear I felt like a little child  
for she was more beautiful than ever  
a healing sight to my own eyes  
and the fact that we were together  
never crossed my mind  
So I asked her how she's been doing  
Is she seeing someone new?  
She replied her vibe was something was missing  
and I'm thinking it might be you  
That's when she put her arms around me  
and laid her face on myne yeah  
shortly thereafter she lifted her hand  
and gently kissed my lips _

_CHORUS  
Cause when you love someone,  
truly love someone  
No matter how hard you try  
sometimes you can't let go  
And if the one you love  
should feel the same way in return  
Then make the one you love yours forever_

This song got to him. He didn't know why but it told him a confused message 'why do I feel this way around her? I mean sure she's a pop star but this isn't any nervousness it's different' he thought.

_We talked all night well into morning  
Catching up on days gone by  
Before I left he said he had something to show me  
and what he showed me brought tears to my eyes  
All over his room were cards and pictures  
reminiscing the one world gone  
then check to check he softly whispered  
to you I dedicate my soul _

_Cause when you love someone,  
truly love someone  
No matter how hard you try  
sometimes you can't let go  
And if the one you love  
should feel the same way in return  
Then make the one you love yours forever _

'Could I be in love with inuyasha? I mean we just met but there's something different about him. Wait I can't fall in love remember I'm engaged to that bastard naraku' kagome thought bitterly. '**But you can still break it off** wait who are you? **Darling I'm you and I'm telling ya you love inuyasha **I don't love him... do I? **Ya sure do Hun'**

_Suddenly I feel the sunlight shining down upon me  
Like it never has before  
From now on I promise that together we'll be  
inseparable forever more  
We'll make it better than it was before  
When you love someone  
no matter how hard you try  
sometimes we can't let go _

_Cause when you love someone,  
truly love someone  
No matter how hard you try  
sometimes you can't let go  
And if the one you love  
should feel the same way in return  
Then make the one you love yours forever _

_My heart's found its way back home  
my baby's never gonna have to worry  
about a thing I'm down for him until the end  
She's the love of my life _

The song ended and the next song started.

"Can I buy you a drink?" inuyasha asked walking her over to the bar as she nodded.

"Can I get you anything…? OMG KAGOME" the waitress screamed.

"AYAME" kagome screamed back the two friends hugged and started talking after ayame took kagome and inuyasha's order.

"I can't believe your back in Tokyo kagome." Ayame said.

"Yeah well I wanted to visit my mama brother and jii-chan"

"Uh… kagome I have to go outside for a sec be right back. He said as he left.

"So you and inuyasha huh?" ayame said raising her brows.

"no-kagome said blushing- besides I can't see anybody anyway… can I tell you something?" kagome said but unknown to kagome and ayame a hanyou inuyasha was coming back and he heard kagome's whole story. Then songs came on and guess who it was by... Our fave singer… kagome.

Hojo

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Come back to me, and forgive everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_  
_Kagome remembered when she teamed up with hojo takanawa for this song once he met her he asked her to go to the movies and she declined nicely a while after that he came to her after he heard she got a cold and ever since he was obsessed about her health. A health nut.

_  
Chorus:  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
kagome  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time _

Chorus

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Chorus

Inuyasha growled since the song described exactly how he felt about kagome but if only he could tell her.

"Aright tonight we have someone special here tonight every one please welcome kagome Higurashi!" the dj announced every one in the club went wild when they calmed down he asked for her to come up on stage and sing a song she said ok and thought of a great song

"this is a song I wrote after some unfortunate news. That makes me want to get away from my family." Kagome said as the music started.

_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin to live again _

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Fly fly away...

When kagome finished she had a tear going down her face cause singing this all she could think about was naraku. She got off stage trying to block out the clapping. She went out side to get some fresh air when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her small waist. Thinking it was inuyasha she relaxed a bit but then she heard the ghastly voice.

"Thanx for the song kagome." She tried to get out of his grip but he was to strong for her. He ignored her and started to kiss her neck.

"Let me go naraku" kagome whimpered in pain when he bit her neck.

"no I like you struggling kagome it makes you look so sexy." She gasped when she felt a bulge in his pants. He turned her around to kiss her on the lips but he was cut off by when she kicked him in the balls. He kneeled over in pain and she ran into the club looking for inuyasha. While she was running she crashed into something hard and fell onto the ground.

She looked up to see naraku looming over her she closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

"You think you can get away from me that easy? You foolish girl." He went to pick her up and take her home but he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see a fist coming his way he dodged it and looked around to see the whole club looking at him with wide eyes soon he heard whispers '**what's he doing to kagome' **and** 'omg' **

"What were you doing to kagome" she knew that voice. She opened her eyes to see inuyasha in front of her facing naraku. She got up and put a hand on inuyasha's shoulder and he relaxed a little bit under her touch and turned to face her.

"Kagome are you ok?" he asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah… um...-she turned to every one in the crowd- everyone I'd like you to meet… naraku… my fiancée" after she said that she heard gasps in the crowd and murmurs like "she's only 18 she's way to young to be engaged"

"Naraku go home and tell mama I'll be home tomorrow"

"No your coming home now" he went to grab her but inuyasha stepped in his way

"Leave" he growled dangerously. Naraku not wanting to fight tonight left but he said one thing that scared kagome.

"I'll deal with you when you get home kagome" inuyasha looked over to kagome to see her crying

"Come on kagome I'll take you home" he started.

"No I never want to go home again not with him" she said with venom laced in her voice. He took her hand and lead her out of the club. When she started pulling back he looked at her and growled she looked at him with wide eyes and started crying again.

"oh please kagome don't cry" he begged trying to get her to look at him. They heard the door open and kagome looked and saw the first person she wanted to see.

"SANGO" she screamed getting out of inuyasha's grasp and running over to her friend and hugging her.

"Inuyasha what did that naraku guy do?" she asked cause she heard about it because she was in the bathroom.

"sango what are you doing here" he growled.

"I came here with kagome thank you very much now tell me what your doing here" at that time miroku decides to get kicked out. He had hand prints all over his face.

"Oh please don't tell me you're here with him." Sango sighed.

"My sango you are looking better than ever would you consider bearing my children?" miroku asked as soon as he saw sango.

"Give it up monk I have to get home."

"Please sango I don't want to go back there please don't make me go back kagome whispered.

"Go where?"

"Home" was all kagome said. Inuyasha came up to kagome and grabbed her from sango and lead her over to his car.

"She can stay at my place tonight" he said closing the passenger side door.

"You sure she won't bother you?" sango asked concerned.

"Yeah well I got to go looks like all the excitement got to her" he motioned to kagome. Miroku and sango looked in the car to see kagome fast asleep. They nodded and inuyasha got in his car and drove off.

"so… sango… can I have a ride?"

"sigh yeah get in."

* * *

by the time inuyasha got home kagome woke up and inuyasha told kagome the news.

"but what about clothes? She asked.

"my brother's wife looks about the same size as you. You could probably fit into her clothes" he said when they pulled into his driveway. His house was huge it had 3 stories a huge garden and a balcony for each room.

"wow." Was she could say. It was bigger than her house. They got out of the car and went inside the house and saw sesshomaru coming down stairs in a house coat.

Kagome was shocked at first then ran to him a jumped landing in his arms.

"fluffy I didn't know you lived here."

"yeah I do. I see you met my half brother." He said with a smirk. Mean while inuyasha was standing there shocked he didn't know his brother knew kagome.

"sess how do you know kagome?" inu asked.

"well you no around the time kagome got famous? Well I'm the one who discovered her and gave her a record deal.

* * *

Well I'mma leave it thurr so I can rest review!

Nurashi: she's officially lost it.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I saw Charlie and the chocolate factory with Johnny depp in it and it was so funny I recommend it to all you readers.

I don't own inuyasha and co. but I really wish I did : I think I'm gonna write two more chapters before it ends because I'm running out of ideas

Chapter 5!

"Really?" inuyasha said.

"Yes little brother" sesshomaru said with a all knowing smirk. Inuyasha was going to fight him but he noticed kagome was still in fluffys arms.

"Oh inuyasha stop being a dick" a new voice said. They all looked over to see...

(I was gonna leave it as the shortest Chappie ever but I'll be nice)

"Rin how nice of you to join us." Sess said. As rin walked down the stairs sess let go of kagome and she walked over to rin.

"Hey rin how are you" kagome said as if she saw her every day.

"Good how are you kagome?" rin replied.

"Pretty good still problems with naraku though but I'll get it settled." Inuyasha stared at the two girls in shock.

"Hello! What the fuck is going on!" inuyasha yelled. They all looked at him

"Oh yeah I forgot kagome and I knew each other when we were in middle school a few years ago." Inuyasha just nodded and went up stairs to his room. It was different shades of red from blood red to almost black with a few pictures of singers and such, a king sized bed and a walk in bathroom complete with hot tub shower toilet and sink (and a mirror to look at your wonderful self). Inuyasha laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He soon was so relaxed he didn't hear the door open and feel someone crawl into his bed beside him. When he finally noticed he heard even breathing, he opened his eyes to see that kagome had come in and fell asleep.

The next morning a young woman woke in a king sized bed. 'Where am I?' she thought. Then she remembered last night. She tried to sit up but felt something beside her. It was inuyasha! He had an arm wrapped around her waist and she realized her head was on his chest. She blushed and tried getting up again but his arm tightened around her waist.

"Where ya goin?" she looked up to see two golden eyes looking back at her.

"Down stairs why?"

"Just wondering" he said looking at her lips. They were unknowingly moving towards each other until their lips brushed together lightly. They pulled back quickly both blushing until inuyasha crashed his lips down on kagome's in a bruising kiss he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and when she opened her mouth his tongue slipped into her mouth and their tongues danced around until kagome broke the kiss her breathing hard.

"inuyasha-" she got cut off when inuyasha kissed her again. This time inuyasha broke the kiss.

"kagome I don't know how to say this but.. I love you" kagome was shocked she thought he didn't return the feelings.

"I love you too inuyasha" kagome said. He smiled and kissed her again.

"but wait what about naraku?" kagome asked with fear in her eyes.

* * *

I'm kinda having writers block so the story might take a while I just can't think of anything or if someone wants to finish it then they can but if I don't update in a month then contact me and I'll let you write the rest

Pure priestess345


End file.
